


Mark of Loyalty

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Cor has a thing for the only unmarked omega at court





	Mark of Loyalty

It wasn’t easy to be an unmarked omega at court, a male one especially. Ignis had to down copious amounts of suppressants and blockers just to do his job. Well, a job that isn’t traditionally fit for an omega. He could’ve just been a advisor. He didn’t have to join the Kingsglaive. He’s not built like a typical omega either. Sure, he’s small. But his wiry frame is packed with lean muscle. He’s not weak. Many of the trainees have already learned that lesson at his hand. 

 

Despite it all, Galdio, his beta best friend, sticks to him like glue. 

 

Ignis turns, exasperated. “Shouldn’t you be trailing Noct? You know, the alpha prince you are supposed to be protecting.”

 

The bigger man throws an arm around his shoulders, “Prompto is with him at the mall. Besides, Cor assigned me to you for the day.”

 

Ignis sighs. He supposes it’s no easier for Gladio. He’s built like an alpha. Comes from a whole line of alphas and presents as a beta. It shows that secondary gender has less to do with science and genetics than originally thought.

 

All the same, Ignis doesn’t need a babysitter. He’d have a word with the alpha during private training…..if he can get through it without blushing for a change.

 

“Your ears are red, Iggy. You thinking about a certain marshal?” 

 

Ignis shrugs out of Gladio’s hold. “I should never have told you anything.” 

 

“Aww don’t be like that.”

 

The rest of the walk to training is quiet as Ignis settles into the correct mindset.

 

Glado deposits him by the locker room with a wave and Ignis changes clothes and enters the training room to stretch.

 

Ignis eyes the wooden polearms while he waits. 

 

“Early as usual.”

 

The omega jumps at the sudden voice before turning around. 

 

It isn’t that Cor towers over anyone, but his presence and service record is intimidating. He’s a true alpha in every sense of the word. 

 

Ignis bows in deference to the alpha. “I wanted to make sure I was stretched properly.”

Cor smirks at the unintentional wordplay and lifts Ignis’ head. “None of that. We are equals in here, remember?”

 

The younger man tries to tamp down the heat that he is sure floods his face and nods quickly.

 

“Okay, first stance.”

 

* * *

 

It’s Cor’s idea to train privately. Suppressants and blockers only work so well when they begin to sweat out your pores. Keeps his omega scent from driving the alpha trainees crazy, too. But Cor isn’t immune to the appeal of Ignis and it isn’t just his scent.

 

Ignis’ muscles shift as he moves through the stances and Cor finds himself distracted. He wants to touch, mark, and claim the man in front of him. His fingers itch to run his fingers through the ash blonde hair. Most of all, Cor wants to protect Ignis from the world, not teach him to fight his way through it.

 

After two and a half hours, Cor calls it quits to give the room time to air out a bit.

 

Ignis reaches up to replace the practice weapons, causing his shirt to rise up.

 

Cor stomps over, raising the shirt to get a better look, his ice blue eyes assessing the bruises. “Where did these come from.”

 

Ignis squeaks in surprise. He pulls at the hem, hoping to dislodge the the fabric from Cor’s grip. “It’s nothing. I stepped out of line. Please, Cor, don’t make a big deal about it.”

 

“Who?” He pulls the younger against his chest and buries his face in Ignis’s sweat soaked hair. He feels the wiry frame tremble in his arms and his anger cools to a simmer. He turns Ignis to face him, “I know you’ve never once stepped out of line. Please tell me who it was.”

 

A traitorous tear escapes, only to be brushed away by the alpha’s hand currently caressing his cheek, “Would you stand against the council, Cor?”

 

“I will do whatever it takes to convince you to take my mark. It hurts me to know you have suffered needlessly.”

 

Ignis smiles a small, ‘I have to learn to care for myself.”

 

Cor presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “That won’t stop and we don’t have to hide anymore.”

 

The omega rests his head on the older’s shoulder, “I’m tired of keeping us a secret as well.” He takes a deep breath and looks into the blue orbs. “Tonight, then.”

Cor’s smile rivels the sun. “I’ll let Regis know and assign Gladio to Noct and Prompto for guard duty.” He presses Ignis into the wall, stealing the younger’s breath in a heated kiss. “No one, except me, will lay hands on you ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! 2 for 2 so far. The ratings are slowly moving up. comments and kudos are life


End file.
